Little Secrets
by AaylaSecura
Summary: It's basically Pool Shark: Part 2 my version. Drake and Josh get to visit Chip at his house, and they get some unexpected surprises.... Full summary inside. Rating subject to change.
1. Chip

**Little Secrets**

Summary: It's basically "Pool Shark: Part 2," my version. Drake and Josh get to visit Chip at his house, and they get some unexpected surprises, one of them being Chip's fourteen-year-old daughter, who Drake takes a strong liking to right away. However, that's not the only thing that they don't know about Chip.

**Hello! I know! It's been SO long since I last posted something on I'm so sorry. I've been really busy lately, chiefly with school, house, and my things on Check them out sometime if you get a chance. Anyway, this just popped into my head a few days after seeing this episode, and I just had to write it. So I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One

Chip

"This is so cool!" Josh Nichols exclaimed. "I can't believe we get to go see Chip again… at his house!"

"Yeah. You never did answer my question about where exactly you went to camp," his not so anxious stepbrother Drake Parker replied.

"Why does it matter? We get to see Chip again," Josh said, still ecstatic.

"I'm not so sure I'm as wild about it as you are. In fact, I know I'm not."

"Oh, very funny. You'll get used to him. He's pretty cool once you get to know him. He's not as scary as he looks."

Drake mock-laughed. Josh never lost a chance to tease him about their previous experience with Josh's former camp counselor Chip. He would never let it go. Drake had been hustling people; so Josh decided to turn it against him. They had gone to a pool hall with a bunch of rough-looking guys, two of them being Josh's former camp counselors. Both had taken a strong liking to him.

So Josh had decided to use them for this little trick. When he and Drake walked in, he immediately started with the hustling act, knocking the strike ball into Chip's plate. Chip and the other counselor had then gotten up and went over, asking the boys if they wanted to play a game, betting money. Drake had tried to warn Josh not to, but Josh jumped all over the opportunity. Chip and the other man didn't get one shot in. They just watched, as Josh knocked every one of his balls into the pockets.

That was when the real lesson came in. Chip and the other counselor acted very angry, slamming both boys up against the wall and telling them that it hadn't been a good idea to hustle them. Drake instantly agreed, begging for forgiveness and mercy.

After that, the two men let Drake and Josh go; and Josh explained what had happened to Drake, who, needless to say, was extremely embarrassed and upset. After Josh thanked his counselors, the two boys left.

Recently, they had run into Chip again; and he had invited them over to his house. It worked out perfectly, since Drake and Josh's parents weren't going to be home that night, and Megan was over at a friend's house for the night. They didn't want to leave the boys alone; so they decided that it would be all right if they stayed over at Chip's house for the night, the next morning, and part of the next afternoon.

"Come on, Drake," Josh said cheerily, grabbing a few things from around the room and tidying up. "You've got to admit it. That was pretty funny, and you learned a very valuable lesson."

"No I don't," Drake mumbled, referring to the part about having to admit it. He then collapsed on the couch in the room that the two boys shared.

"Fine, but we've got to leave very soon. You ready?" Josh asked, staring at his brother exasperatedly.

"Not really. Never will be," Drake replied, staring back at his brother.

Before Josh could reply, Drake's mother called up the stairs, "Boys, it's time to leave!"

"Drake, come on," Josh said. "Look, I'm sure you'll find _some_thing that'll change your mind."

"That first part, I don't have a choice on," Drake said, grabbing his jean jacket and following his stepbrother out of the room. "That second part I'm not so sure about."

Josh just sighed exasperatedly.

"You boys ready?" Josh's father asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Drake replied softly.

"Let's go!" Josh exclaimed, his eagerness a stark contrast to his stepbrother's melancholy attitude.

The boys and their parents piled into the car, and they were off, the first stop being Chip's house. The route worked out well. Chip's house was on the way to the place that Drake and Josh's parents were going to.

It wasn't long before they arrived. Drake got out sullenly, while Josh practically jumped out and ran to the door. After saying goodbye to their parents, the two boys approached the door and rang the doorbell as their parents drove away.

From inside, they could hear Chip's voice. "Alana, could you get that?"

"Sure, Dad!"

Both Drake and Josh looked at each other with confused and surprised looks. Daughter?

The door opened before either could say anything, and it revealed a very beautiful girl. Drake practically fell over. "Oh, hi. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're here to hang out with your dad. He used to be my camp counselor," Josh said, filling in for Drake, who was speechless, his eyes and mouth wide.

"Oh! You must be Josh! Come on in," the girl said, ushering the two boys in.

"Alana, who is it?" Chip asked, rounding the corner. "Josh, hi!" He seemed very surprised. "I forgot you were coming. Sorry. It's just been so busy. I guess you've met my daughter Alana."

"Yeah," Drake said dreamily, staring at her.

Alana just raised an eyebrow, looked at Josh, looked at her father, and then backed up a step, biting her lip.

"It's a long story," Chip said in response to Josh's confused face. "Why don't you boys come on into the living room? We've got a lot of catching up."

That's just what they did. There was a large hallway leading into the living room, and they took that hallway to find two couches facing each other, a T.V. between them but in front of both of them, and a fireplace across from the T.V. and behind the couches. Drake and Josh sat on one couch, and Alana and Chip sat on the other, Alana resting her head on her father's shoulder, and her father stroking her hair.

Drake finally spoke with a sense of reality to his words. "No offense, but you don't look like the type to have a daughter."

"Yeah," Chip agreed with a sigh. "I never intended to, but that doesn't mean that I'm not happy. I love Alana to death. Shortly after camp, I married. Almost as soon as we got married, my wife became pregnant. Unfortunately, she died during childbirth. I was left to raise Alana on my own. It hasn't been easy, but I've managed."

"He's done a wonderful job," Alana put in with a smile.

Chip smiled back.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Alana said, gracefully bouncing off of the couch and grabbing a nearby phone. She was so close that the others could hear the conversation. "Hello?" Alana asked. After a few seconds, she quickly said, "I'm sorry, sir. You must have the wrong number. Bye." Then she hung up the phone. It took her a few moments before she turned around slowly. "It was just a wrong number," she said. She was smiling, but Josh could see something behind the mask, fear and a few other mixed emotions.

"We seem to get those all the time," Chip said, putting an arm around his daughter's shoulders when she sat back down. He was also smiling, but his face covered the same emotions.

"So what would you guys describe yourselves as?" Alana asked, trying to change the topic. "Dad's told me a lot about you."

"Well—" Josh started.

Drake cut him off. "I'm a people person, and you are most certainly a person."

Alana just laughed and shook her head. "You were right, Dad. He is most certainly an impetuous person."

Alana, Chip, and Josh all laughed; but Drake didn't think that it was so funny. He just crossed his arms and sat back.

Josh came to his stepbrother's aid. "Seriously, though, most of the time, he's kind, funny, and an all-around great guy. He's my stepbrother, after all." Josh put an arm around Drake's shoulders.

Alana laughed again. "I'm sure he is! What about you, Josh? My father has only told me good things about you."

Josh blushed. "Oh, well, we did have a fun time at camp. Your father is a great guy. You should be proud of him."

Alana looked up at Chip and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder once again. "Believe me, I am." Noticing the concerned look on Josh's face, she said, "I'm just tired. It's been kind of hectic around here lately, really busy. I haven't gotten a whole lot of rest."

"Neither one of us have," Chip agreed with a weary smile and a tired wipe of his hand over his face. "Like she said, we've been pretty busy."

Josh wondered with what, but he wasn't about to ask. He knew that whatever was going on was a delicate subject. He'd have to ease into it, but he didn't know how long he had. Time was a thing that most of the time wasn't available, especially in the situation that Chip and Alana seemed to be in.

"Well," Chip started sighing, and putting both of his hands on his knees. "You two must be pretty tired as well. I'll let you get settled in, while I get a few things ready, like some refreshments."

"Sounds good to me," Drake replied, putting his hands together.

"Alana will show you to your room and help you unpack. I hope you don't mind sharing a room, but we don't have many to spare," Chip apologized.

"Oh, no," Josh assured him, effectively cutting off any negative response from Drake. "That's fine. We share a room at our own house."

"Good," Chip said with a smile. "Alana, go on. You boys take as long as you need. I just have a few things of my own to attend to."

"Okay," Drake said, any trace of the negative attitude at having to share a room with his stepbrother gone and replaced with a cheeriness that made Josh roll his eyes and Alana giggle.

"Come on," Alana said with small laugh. "Your room is this way. It's kind of small. Sorry, but like my dad said, we don't have a whole lot of room."

"Oh, it's okay," Drake said quickly, cutting off Josh this time and slipping in next to Alana. "Where's your room?"

"My room is down the hall on the left. Dad's is right across from mine. If you ever need anything, you're welcome to come to either one of us. We're both available just about anytime," Alana replied, pointing to both of the rooms.

"I'll keep that in mind," Drake said with his usual flirty attitude.

Alana shook her head with a smile, but it seemed almost sad. "Do, but use it wisely."

Josh didn't have time to consider what the underlying warning or meaning was, because at that moment, Alana opened the door and ushered them into the room. It wasn't much, just as Alana and Chip had said; but it was still cozy and nice, wonderful to Josh all the same. "It's beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Alana blushed. "I'm glad you like it."

"If you're in it, any room would suit me," Drake put in.

Alana smiled and gave another almost imperceptible shake of her head. She looked at Josh. She and he both knew that Drake's eyes were fixated on her alone, and he probably didn't care about anything else. However, they both knew that this probably wasn't a good idea. Alana had to turn her eyes away from Josh, because she knew that he knew that something was terribly wrong. She felt that he could see into her.

"So where do we put our stuff?" Josh asked, trying to change the subject. He had to earn her trust. He had to find out what was going on and what Alana and Chip were trying to hide, but he didn't want to look too obvious and look like he was pushing to find out what was troubling them. If he didn't talk about it too much or make them feel uncomfortable around him, maybe they would open up.

"Right here," Alana said, jumping into regular teenaged girl hostess mode again. She led the two boys over to a wood dresser. "It's not much. Will your things fit?"

"Perfectly," Josh replied. "It's wonderful. Thanks."

"No problem," Alana replied.

Drake and Josh started unpacking their things, and Josh and Alana exchanged glances unseen by Drake, each of them grateful that he hadn't made another flirty comment. Alana could think of quite a few he could have made, and she was sure that Josh could, too.

Suddenly, Chip called out from a different part of the house. "Alana!"

"Oh, excuse me," Alana said quickly, putting her hands out and starting to back away. "Will you guys be okay on your own?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine," Josh replied.

"All right. Good. Coming, Dad!" With that, Alana rushed out of the room.

Josh turned to Drake. "Did you see that?"

"I know," Drake said dreamily. "Isn't she wonderful?"

"I'm not talking about her looks," Josh replied irritably. "I'm talking about her emotions, hers and Chip's. They're hiding something, something that they're afraid of."

"What are you talking about?" Drake asked, looking at his stepbrother and beginning to take a little bit of interest.

"I'm talking about the way that they were acting, that phone call. Alana was scared after that, and she and Chip were trying to cover up what it was really about," Josh explained.

"I didn't notice anything," Drake said dubiously.

"Of course not! You were too busy focusing on the way Alana looked! Look, if you really care about her, you'll listen to me. If we don't help them, who knows what could happen?" Josh asked.

Drake still seemed dubious, but as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he replied, "All right. I'll risk it. What are you planning?"

"Well, we have to get them to trust us so that they'll open up. We have to do it quickly, though; because we don't have a lot of time here. And I have no idea how much time they have. There was somebody on the other line in that phone call, somebody that has power over them. I'll bet you anything that whomever it was has to do with what's going on. We can't look like we're pushing for them to open up, though; so we should be careful to ease into the subject and chiefly let them make the first moves," Josh explained.

Drake nodded. "It sounds like a plan. Hey, you're actually pretty smart. Good job." He clapped a hand on his stepbrother's shoulder and then returned to unpacking.

"Thanks," Josh replied. Then he realized what exactly Drake had said, and his smile faded as he looked down at his stepbrother, shook his head, and returned to unpacking with Drake.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I reveal what transpired with Alana and Chip during that conversation between Drake and Josh? Is that even his name: Chip? I don't know. I didn't pay a whole lot of attention to that episode, unfortunately. (I was exercising.) Anyway, tell me what you think; and if you want, you could give me some suggestions. I'm completely open. I'm not entirely sure what I want to do; so suggestions are definitely welcome. Should I reveal the secret before it plays itself out? Should I start developing bigger and deeper relationships (not necessarily boyfriend/girlfriend)? Should I have more "phone calls" or things? Just let me know what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Deadly Secrets

**Little Secrets**

Summary: It's basically "Pool Shark: Part 2," my version. Drake and Josh get to visit Chip at his house, and they get some unexpected surprises, one of them being Chip's fourteen-year-old daughter, whom Drake takes a strong liking to right away. However, that's not the only thing that they don't know about Chip.

**Oh my gosh! Just saw "Yours, Mine, and Ours"! (It's November 26, 2005 today.) Drake was SO good! It was an awesome movie, especially the song "Bring 'Em Out"! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hopefully, with the inspiration I just got from watching Drake Bell, it will turn out pretty well.**

Chapter Two

Deadly Secrets

Once everything was settled, everyone reunited back in the living room, Chip taking the couch, Alana sprawled on a chair, and Drake and Josh sitting on the other couch. They weren't quite sure what to do, since all were in a bit of an awkward position, especially Josh, though Drake was beginning to agree with his stepbrother. Alana and Chip now seemed even more hesitant and withdrawn.

Nevertheless, Chip tried to make his guests feel at home. "So what have you been up to?" he asked, looking for an icebreaker.

"Not much," Josh replied, jumping on the perfect opportunity to dive into the subject of Alana's and Chip's hesitation. "What about you? Anything new going on?"

Chip looked at Alana for only a fraction of a second, and had you not been looking for it or known that something was wrong, you probably wouldn't have seen it. However, Josh was; and it concerned him even more when he saw it. Chip replied almost as soon as he was asked, though. "Nothing really," he said nonchalantly with a shrug. He and Alana did a pretty good job at hiding whatever it was that was troubling them.

"Really?" Josh asked, nodding. "Nothing freaky going on?"

Alana straightened up a little bit and looked at Chip before saying, "No. Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Josh said. "Maybe it's the way that you guys are acting really weird."

Chip sighed, and both he and Alana looked at each other before looking down at the ground. "I guess we haven't done the best job at concealing our hesitation," Chip said.

"Yeah," Josh replied.

"I guess you would have found out sooner or later," Alana jumped in before her father could say anything else. "After all, you two don't look that stupid." She was trying to lighten the mood.

Drake moved off the couch quickly, kneeling down next to Alana and taking her hand. "Alana," he started, "you know that you can trust us. It's okay. We're here for you."

Alana gave a small smile.

"And the same goes for you, Chip," Josh told his former counselor. "What's wrong?"

"Duck," Alana said quietly, so quietly that the others barely heard her.

"Duck?" Josh asked dubiously.

"Duck!"

She grabbed Drake and threw him to the floor, covering his body with her own. Chip did the same thing to Josh. Practice had made him very perceptive and quick, taking things without question. At that exact moment, gunfire burst into the living room through a nearby window. Screeching tires could be heard as a car rounded the corner of the street, and the gunfire stopped.

Chip and Josh slowly rose when they were satisfied that everything was all right and that the gunman wasn't going to come back. The room was a mess. Broken glass that had been hit lay scattered about, and the window had obvious bullet marks. Things that had been hit by the bullets were obviously marked, as well.

Then Drake's anguished voice was heard. "Alana!"

Josh and Chip immediately spun around and looked at him worriedly. What they saw made them rush over. Drake was holding an unconscious Alana in his arms, and blood covered both of them.

"She must have taken a bullet when she went to protect you," Chip said, and unusual amount of calmness in his voice. He turned her over and saw the bullet hole. "It must have pierced an artery. She's lost a lot of blood. We've got to stop the blood flow. Josh, find me a piece of cloth that I can use to apply pressure to the wound with."

Josh hesitated, pierced and frozen with terror.

"Josh, now!" Chip repeated, more loudly and forcefully to knock Josh out of his state of stupor.

That got Josh going, and the adrenalin did the rest. His usually numb fingers grabbed and ripped off a piece of his own shirt with amazing precision and quickness, and he immediately handed it to Chip, who in turn pressed it against Alana's wound to try to suppress the bleeding by applying pressure.

"Why her?" Drake asked quietly, tears streaming down his face.

Chip heard him, though. It was true. Alana didn't deserve it. She was innocent, but unfortunately, criminals don't like to play by the rules.

* * *

_"We want the money, Chip," Derek told him._

_"I told you. I don't have it," Chip replied, enunciating the last sentence and bracing himself for the beating he knew was to come from the bodyguards closing in around him. He steeled himself and set his face in a resolute expression, staring fixatedly at the crime lord Derek._

_"Wait a minute," Derek said, holding his hand up and stopping the large, burly men from beating Chip's small frame to nothing but a pile of cuts and bruises. The men still looked ready to kill, but the stopped at Derek's order and let him continue to speak. "I've got a proposition for you, Chip. You know I'm such a nice guy—"_

_"The greatest," Chip mumbled._

_Derek pretended not to notice and continued speaking, though the disapproving look in his eyes when he glanced at Chip was enough to let the younger man know that it hadn't been the best thing to say. "I'll give you another shot, and if you fail this time, it won't be you that pays the price. Instead, we'll just take something else to compensate for the loss of money. We'll get our money either way."_

_Something else? Compensate for the loss of money? What was Derek talking about? What would he take that would give him enough money to be put in place of the money owed?_

_"I'm getting tired of dealing with you. A new toy would be nice, one that I could make some money off of. You're dear Alana is extremely beautiful." He paused here for effect._

_The words hit Chip like a bag of bricks almost immediately, and he gasped. "No!" he exclaimed. "No! Not Alana! You can have anything else, anything that I have! Just please don't take her from me. She's the only thing that I have. I can't lose her." He was near tears at the end._

_Derek chuckled. "I knew that she was worth a lot to you and that you love her and would die for you. Think carefully for your choice, Chip. It won't be you that pays the price for your mishap if I don't get the money by this time next week. It will be your darling daughter Alana. Which would you rather I take?"_

_With that, Derek snapped his fingers and brushed past Chip, his bodyguards following and leaving Chip alone in the large, empty room. He sank to his knees and put his head in his hands, sobbing and shaking. He couldn't let them take Alana, his innocent daughter. He couldn't risk her life. He _had_ to get the money. How was he ever going to fix this?_

_

* * *

_

Later on at the hospital, Drake, Josh, and Chip all paced around in the waiting room while they waited for Alana to come out of surgery. The bullet had embedded itself deep in her flesh, and it would be an intricate operation to extricate it. Other than a sore spot and weakness for the next few days and a deep wound for the next few weeks, Alana would probably be okay. She would be unconscious for a while after the surgery, but the right measures had been taken when the accident had happened, and everything had been done correctly. No complications were in sight, though observation would be kept on her just in case.

Chip had been debating on whether or not to tell them everything that was going on or not, and it had been driving him nuts and taking up most of his time and thoughts for the past couple of hours. He ultimately decided against it, deciding that the boys had enough to deal with right now. They were still trying to cope with the fact that an assassin was after Chip and Alana. They didn't need to know the full story quite yet, and it was pertinent to anything going on at the moment. It could wait.

Drake had been dwelling on the depressing moment that he had found Alana's wound after the wild gunman had shot into the house. He had been scared to death, sad about possibly losing her, and alert with the adrenalin flowing through his body at seeing such a wound and all the devastation. There were so many questions that he wanted—needed—answers to, but he couldn't form them. He most certainly couldn't ask Chip about them. Not only could he not find the words, the other man had enough to deal with. He didn't need to be pestered with questions, though there were so many that Drake itched to know the answers to. He wanted to know the full story, wanted to know what exactly was going on, wanted to know how he could help. It appeared that he wasn't getting answers to any of these questions anytime soon, though.

Josh, on the other hand, had a million thoughts running through his head and emotions vying for the biggest part of his mind, heart, and soul. He was concerned for everybody. Drake had seemed to be thrown into a melancholy state of depression since Alana's injury. Chip had seemed to become much more reclusive, worried, weary, sorrowful, and seemed to be hiding things now more than ever since Alana's injury. Alana herself had been shot, and any number of things could go wrong, even though nobody expected them to. She wouldn't be much help in relating the story for a little while. Josh, too, wanted to know the full story and know how he could help. He wanted to know what was going on and why these things were happening, but he didn't want to hurt Chip anymore than the fragile soul had been hurt. So many things seemed to be going wrong for the other man that Josh was afraid that Chip was bordering on an emotional breakdown. He would be there if the other man needed him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally walked into the room, wearily wiping a gloved hand over his face. "She's come out of surgery and is now under observation in a recovery room."

Those few words made everyone sigh in relief and relieved most of the tension in the room almost immediately. "How long will she be kept here and under observation?"

"We'd like to say about a week, but we're not so sure. It seems that she somehow acquired a poison in her system, as well," the doctor replied.

The tension immediately returned. "May we see her?" Drake asked, anger clouding in his dark eyes and his fists clenched. He couldn't believe somebody would do that!

"Yes, of course," the doctor told him, already walking out the door. "Are you the only three that will be here?"

"Yes," Chip replied.

"There is technically only supposed to be one, maybe two visitors at a time; but I think I can bend the rules," the doctor informed the three.

"Thank you," Chip said. "We are grateful."

As the doctor reached the room and began opening the door, he laid out a few rules. "You must not make a whole lot of noise, and you have to be careful around her. We would advice not touching her a whole lot, especially near any tubes or special equipment or the wound."

Chip nodded his understanding, and the three went inside the room, the doctor closing the door behind them. The sight of the fragile, pale figure before them with an oxygen mask covering her face and tubes sticking out all over the place hardly looked like Alana, and Josh thought that Drake was going to cry again. Even though it was completely against his character, but he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Alana really was special to him, and she had the ability to completely change his character and go against the laws of human nature themselves for him.

"How did this happen?" Drake asked quietly. "_Why_ did this happen? First she was shot. Now we find out that she was poisoned?" He turned on Chip, anger flashing like flames in his eyes and his voice growing louder with each sentence. "This is all your fault! Who did this? What did they want? We want the whole story, and we want it now! Maybe if you hadn't tried to cover it up and had told us the _whole_ story in the beginning, _this_ wouldn't have happened!" He gestured to Alana, shouting by the time he finished the last sentence.

Chip drew back a little, pain evident in all his features. Drake's words had struck him like blows on the face, but he covered up the hurt with anger of his own. "Maybe if you had listened to her to begin with and hadn't acted like an idiot and questioned her, forcing her to lie on top of you to protect you, she wouldn't have gotten shot!"

"Stop it!" Josh yelled suddenly, bringing both sets of eyes to focus on him, startled. It had been completely out of his character, but he couldn't stand them fighting anymore, especially not with Alana already there looking so frail.

"Sirs," a female nurse said, opening the door and holding a clipboard. She just barely stuck her head in. "I'm afraid that if you don't quiet down, I will have to remove you from the premises." With that, she closed the door and went back to her work.

Josh drew in a deep breath before he continued. "The last think we need is you two fighting. I know that you guys have never had a very good relationship, but we need to stick together and be strong, especially now. We need to work together. Alana is already lying there, fragile and injured, also innocent. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't anybody's fault but the man that tried to gun us down. Now, if you two are finished acting like children, why don't we quiet down? Even though she's unconscious, Alana can probably still hear us or at least understand us to some extent. The last thing we need is for her to get restless and injure herself further. Let's start working as a group against the common enemy instead of going against each other like the enemy. Come on. Together, we can find out who did this and figure out what we're going to do and how to stop them."

Chip and Drake just stared at him for a few moments, dumbfounded, before Chip shook his head with a smile and said, "That's my Josh. He always was the best little camper."

Josh smiled back wearily. What he had said was wisdom _far_ beyond his years, and everything that had happened recently had completely drained him. He just needed to know that Alana would be all right and rest.

Together, the three headed over and stood next to Alana's bed, just staring down at her and hoping that they would be able to get through the rest of this all right… and that this would be the worst that she would ever get.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I only just started working on it again. I just finished my other story, but I'm also extremely busy. Updates will be happening, but they probably won't be too often. Add the fact that I'm at a bit of a writer's block, it's not working too well for me. I hope that this chapter wasn't too short or choppy. Let me know what you think! Catch you later!**


End file.
